Sunflowers for Russia
by geographicalAnomaly
Summary: When a stranger arrives at Russia's door, the country doesn't take to him too well. But when the stranger offers to make his dream come true, how could he NOT like him? PolxLiet OCxOC R&R please
1. Chapter 1 The Stranger Arrives

**I would like to thank my friend Cristallia for letting me use her OCs :D Luv ya!**

**I don't own Hetalia or her OCs, just the plot that she loved so much xD**

**Couples: PolandxLithuania, OCxOC**

**Summary: When a stranger arrives at Russia's door, the country doesn't take to him too well. But when the stranger offers to make his dream come true, how could he NOT like him?**

* * *

It was a normal spring day, but snow still covered the ground all around Russia's home. Russia himself was away at another G8 meeting, and was coming home that day, and the Baltic States were bustling about, getting the house ready for his return.

"He's coming home today!" Lithuania said. "We must make sure the house is in top shape!"

"Right!" Estonia agreed. "Nothing must be out of place!"

"Lest he put us in those outfits again…" Latvia mumbled. The three shuddered. That display was one none of them wanted to relive.

As the three bustled about, Poland sat on the couch, bored out of his mind. He had come over to spend some time with his little Lithy, but when he had gotten there, they were all busy; he then plopped himself on the couch and decided to wait until they were finished.

Beside him were Ukraine and Belarus. Ukraine had initially been housing Belarus since the younger insisted that her house was closer to their brother's. When she had heard Russia would be coming back from his G8 meeting, Belarus forcibly dragged Ukraine to their brother's house to meet him when he returned. When they arrived, they found the Baltic States cleaning and Poland sitting there bored. They joined Poland on the couch to wait for Russia.

As the six were working/sitting in the house, a few miles away a strange black cloud formed over a wide space that was covered in snow. A light flashed from the cloud and something came falling down. It was neither rain nor snow. It was a person.

"Geronimooooooooo!" he called down, and landed in the deep snow, leaving his outline. He popped his head out. Unhurt and smiling, he climbed out of the hole he had made. He brushed some snow out of his short lime-green hair and looked around. It was pretty empty where he had landed, but he could see trees and buildings on the horizon. Figuring he'd need basic necessities sooner or later, he started walking towards the horizon. He wondered where he had landed.

"I hope he doesn't worry about me too much when he notices I'm gone." He muttered. "He's such a worrywart."

As he continued on, his walking turned to hop, skip and jump – ing. He hummed to himself as he made light footprints in the snow. When he made it to the nearest building, he knocked on the door.

"I wonder if they can tell me where I am." He said. After a moment and no one had answered his knock, he turned on his heel to leave, but then he heard a voice.

"Like, I'LL GET IIIIT!"

* * *

**Yes, short first chapter, but it'll get a lot longer and much better, I promise x3**

**REVIEW PLEASE :D**


	2. Chapter 2 Oddball Wants to Help

**Chapter 2 of Sunflowers for Russia [changed the title]**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Like, I'LL GET IIIIT!" someone exclaimed, and he heard footsteps running towards the door. He turned back towards the door and clasped his hands behind his back. When the person opened the door, the blond haired man looked surprised.

"Oh." He said. "And, like, who're you?"

"I'm Uta." He said. "Pleased to meet you. I don't want to bother you, but could you tell me where I am?"

"You're in Russia." The man said, and then remembered something. "Oh, wait here." The man turned and ran down the hallway to poke his head into a doorway. "Like, False Alarm guys, it's not him." Uta heard some sighs from the room, and then the man returned. "Like, sorry about that, I'm Poland. What's an oddball like you doing out here?"

"I just, uh," Uta remembered how he got there, "_dropped in,_ I guess."

"That's, like, awesome!" Poland exclaimed, taking Uta's hand. "That means you can, like, totally help!"

Uta was confused. He had just met the man who called himself Poland and now suddenly he was being pulled into the strange house to help with something. What was going to happen now?

"Like, guys, this is Uta." Poland presented him to the five people in the room and patted his head. "He can, like, help with the cleaning and stuff!"

"Poland, did you even _ask_?" the brown haired man said. "Or did you drag him in here on impulse?" Said man walked over to them and nudged Uta away from Poland.

"I'm Lithuania." He said. "I'm sorry if he dragged you here."

"It's okay." Uta said. "At first I was a little bit worried about what he'd want me to do, but now that I know it's cleaning, I'd be glad to help!"

"Really? I-I mean, no, you don't have to." Lithuania said. "When Russia gets home, you might get in trouble for helping."

"Who gets in trouble for helping?" our naïve little Uta asked cutely, cocking his head to one side. "I'm sure Mr. Russia would understand. Please? I really wanna help."

Uta gave the older man his best pleading eyes. How could Lithuania refuse?

"A-Alright." He said. "Y-You can help."

"Yay!" Uta beamed. "I get to help!"

As Uta spun around in glee, Estonia and Latvia approached Lithuania.

"Do you think it's a good idea?" Estonia asked.

"Who knows?" the eldest nation replied. "He offered to help after all."

"And besides," Latvia added, "That gives us another pair of hands to help lift that giant china cabinet that we can never clean under!"

"I guess…" Estonia muttered. "But if Russia gets mad, I'm not being blamed."

"Don't worry." The other two said, and then turned to the happy Uta. For the first time after his introduction, they took in his odd appearance. His hair was a lime green cut into a short bob with bangs; and his eyes were a strange sort of brown or red. He wore some sort of white one piece with wide billowing sleeves that hid his hands. It was form fitting aside from those. * It went up to the top of his neck and down to at bit past his ankles where it widened and barely showed his feet. ODD barely described him.

"So Uta," Lithuania said, "you like to clean?"

"Oh yes, yes!" Uta said. "I clean all the time back home! I love it! It's always so much fun!"

"A-Alright. Th-Then could you help us with this one thing?" Lithuania asked, and pointed to the giant china cabinet. "We need to clean under this, and it takes a lot of us to pick it up."

"Oh." Uta said, staring up at the giant piece of furniture. "Don't worry! Leave it to me!"

Uta hopped over to the china cabinet and put his hands on the bottom. He squatted and prepared to pick it up.

"Let us help." Estonia said. "You can't do it on your own."

"You'd be surprised." Uta said, and started lifting up the cabinet. He progressed slowly until he stopped for a moment. "I-Is it touching the ceiling?"

"No, just barely." Latvia said.

"Then start cleaning before I get tired!" Uta said, and the Baltic States, though shocked that someone as slender and delicate-looking as Uta could pick up such a heavy piece of furniture, got to work cleaning up the space underneath it. Once they were finished, Uta gently placed the cabinet where it was and sighed.

"Whew!" he said. "That was heavy!"

"Like, how could you do that?" Poland asked. "That thing must, like, weigh a bajillion pounds or something!"

"Actually…" Uta muttered, counting on his fingers. "Um… how much does four and a half elephants weigh?"

"H-How should we know?" Lithuania asked.

"'Cause that's how much it weighed." Uta said. "Elephants is a really broad term, but I'm not like my friend of mine, who can say the exact weight by holding it."

Again the States were dumbfounded. This was some kid!

"W-Well, that aside, we have to finish cleaning the rest of the house." Lithuania said. "Uta, how about you dust and we'll handle the rest."

"Okay!" Uta beamed, and grabbed the feather duster. "Dusting! Dusting! How I love some dusting!"

As Uta skipped off on his dusting mission, the States wondered if they should let him stay.

"I mean, with that kind of strength," Estonia said, "he could be worse than Russia!"

"But he's pretty naïve." Latvia said. "And childish."

"Russia is childish too." Estonia replied. "Childishly CRUEL."

The three shuddered, remembering the several times that Russia proved that to be TRUE.

"Well, _I_ like him." Poland smiled. "He's got a nice vibe to him. It's like… he's like totally happy for reals, you know?"

"You think so?" Estonia asked.

"Yep." Poland said. "And besides, I'd bet if I popped him into a maid's uniform he'd look, like, totally PRECIOUS!"

Oh Poland.

* * *

* Think C2's original outfit [Code Geass]. When Lelouch first found her (the white prison outfit). But without the black straps. [check Google Images :P]

**Reviews are nice~**


End file.
